It's Fine
by DragonBlood-Katana
Summary: Written for TsukkiHina Week 2016 Day 6. Prompt: Big Brother. Akiteru still doesn't know that Kei is in a relationship with Shouyou and Kei would prefer to keep it that way. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want.


Kei unlocked the front door to his family's house and swung it open, attempting to ignore the way Shouyou was bouncing beside him. They toed off their shoes and stepped inside; Shouyou tugged Kei down for a kiss as soon as the door shut. Kei started to relax into the kiss but an awkward cough from the direction of the kitchen made him jump.

Kei pulled away from Shouyou and swiveled around, trying and failing to overlook the burning in his cheeks. Akiteru was leaning against the wall by the kitchen, glancing awkwardly between Kei, the floor, and the ceiling.

"Kei, can we talk?" Akiteru jabbed his thumb over the shoulder toward the kitchen.

Kei nodded curtly. He turned back to Shouyou, who was glancing nervously between the two brothers repeatedly. Akiteru was the only one out of both their families that didn't know that Shouyou and Kei had been dating for nearly a year. Kei hadn't told him, partially because he just wanted to avoid that conversation. It was easy to keep their relationship from Akiteru since he was always at college, but Kei had honestly been avoiding telling him despite that. Even though they were on better terms those days, he still didn't quite trust Akiteru enough to trust him with that sort of information.

If he was honest with himself, Kei was also afraid that Akiteru would hate him because of it, but he was determined to deny that until the day he died. As much as he told himself otherwise, Akiteru's approval meant a lot to Kei; more than he figured it probably should.

"Just go ahead and head up to my room. Get a start on your homework." Shouyou opened his mouth to protest but Kei shut him up with a firm kiss. Shouyou smiled softly and gave Kei a brief, reassuring hug, then bounced toward the stairs. Kei watched him go.

Kei turned back to Akiteru and followed him into the kitchen. Akiteru sat; Kei leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed defensively. Dread and anxiety were coiling in his stomach, making him feel sick. He knew that his apprehension wasn't visible, though; he had mastered the ability to be emotionless a long time ago. It came in handy in situations like that, where Kei felt like his stomach was trying to twist itself into a new intestine.

"So," Akiteru started. The single word made Kei's nausea worsen tenfold. "You and Hinata, huh?"

Kei nodded. Akiteru sighed with what sounded almost like resignation and closed his eyes. His face twisted with what seemed to be pain, or maybe regret. They fell back into an uneasy, tense silence. Kei wanted to ask what Akiteru was thinking, wanted to ask what was causing that troubled expression, but he didn't trust himself not to vomit all over the kitchen floor if he opened his mouth. He locked his jaw and Akiteru tilted his head back to thud against the wall behind him. The silence hung heavy between them, thick and tense enough that it felt tangible; like the slightest movement would snap it.

It felt like hours before Akiteru broke the silence again. "Does he make you happy?"

Kei's response was just another nod. Akiteru nodded as well as a response, sighing slightly again. The silence returned, thicker and heavier than before. It lasted longer, too, to the point where Kei was seriously considering just leaving and returning to Shouyou. Shouyou was probably worrying, anyway; it would be a good idea to let him know Kei was relatively okay. Before he could act on his thoughts and take what was probably the cowardly way out, Akiteru stood and looked Kei firmly in the eye.

"As long as he makes you happy and you two get along properly, I don't see why it's any of my business."

Kei let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and nodded again. His stomach was slowly unraveling itself now that he had gotten Akiteru's approval. He was a little annoyed that his older brother's opinion was so important to him, but Kei was glad that Akiteru wasn't a judgmental ass. Usually, Kei wouldn't have worried about it, but after seeing Shouyou's father's rather violent reaction, he had become paranoid about people's reaction to learning that he and Shouyou were together. Shouyou said that he was a little _too_ paranoid, but honestly, Kei just didn't want a repeat of Shouyou's father. The night after that little fiasco, Shouyou had cried for hours. Kei never wanted to see Shouyou in that much pain again, and if being paranoid and distrusting of other people was the way to do it, so be it. Kei would be as cynical as necessary to keep Shouyou safe and happy.

Kei pushed off the wall and began to make his way to the stairs so he could go tell Shouyou that everything was fine. Shouyou was probably tramping down a path in the carpet of Kei's bedroom with his pacing as he worried unnecessarily. Kei smiled a little at the image; Shouyou was always so damned cute when he was concerned.

"Oh, Kei! One last thing!" Kei looked over his shoulder at Akiteru, who was leaning against the wall that Kei had been at before and smirking. "Please don't have sex when I'm in the house. I don't want to hear that."

Kei glared, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. Akiteru laughed. Kei stormed up the stairs, pausing at the top of them to take a breath and calm himself down. As soon as his cheeks were cool enough for him to be sure that he wasn't visibly blushing anymore, Kei calmly approached his bedroom. Sure enough, Shouyou was pacing the length of the room, gnawing anxiously on his lower lip. Kei chuckled under his breath.

As soon as Shouyou noticed Kei, he flung himself at the blond and clung tightly to him. "Kei, are you okay? Did he get mad at us for not telling him? Is he—?"

Kei shook his head and patted Shouyou on the head. "No, it's fine. I promise. He isn't upset at all."

Kei didn't mention Akiteru's request; that was far too embarrassing to repeat.

Shouyou looked up at Kei, his chin resting on Kei's chest and a cute, worried pout on his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kei chuckled and nodded, leaning down to kiss Shouyou briefly. "Yes, I'm fine. I promise."


End file.
